Kill me or kiss me but don't cut me off
by DraconusDiablo
Summary: Drarry, ebből kifolyólag SLASH. Ha undorít vagy taszít a téma, ne olvasd el. Köszönöm. Ok, warning letudva. Ja és néhol durva nyelvezet is előfordul. Az angol cím ellenére nem fordítás. Szerk: 16-os, cenzúrázott verzió.
1. Chapter 1

Kill me or kiss me… but don't cut me off…

Kill me or kiss me… but don't cut me off…

**Drarry**, ebből kifolyólag **SLASH**. Ha undorít vagy taszít a téma, ne olvasd el. Köszönöm. Ok, warning letudva. ;) (Ja és néhol durva nyelvezet is előfordul.)

A történetről: Vegyünk egy Draco Malfoyt, aki annak ellenére, hogy átállt a jó oldalra, és elvégezte az aurorképzőt, nem vetkőzte le arrogáns modorát, emellett határozott életcélja halálra idegesíteni Harry Pottert. Adjuk hozzá az előbb említett személyt, aki szintén idén végzett, szintén aurorként, nem mellesleg valamilyen úton-módon legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat – a mikéntje a történetben nem játszik szerepet – így a varázsvilág ünnepelt hőse, bár ez az ünnepeltség három év alatt némileg mérséklődött.

Helyezzük őket első és egyben közös akciójukra – mely közösködésre valójában egyikőjük sem vágyott (vagy mégis? ;) ) – egy különös, az ifjú Malfoy számára pedig kifejezetten idegesítő és kellemetlen környezetbe. A feladat egyszerűnek tűnik, azonban már kezdetben bonyodalmak adódnak, ami az idő múlásával egyre csak fokozódik…

Ron és Hermione csak a történet elején és végén tűnik fel, de szükségesnek láttam őket feltüntetni a szereplőlistában.

A JK Rowling által kitalált varázsvilág az ő fantáziájának alkotása, én csak kölcsönvettem belőle egy-két elemet saját és főleg mások szórakoztatására. A **slash** szempontjából a sztori kezdetben lightosan indul, a korhatár a későbbiekre vonatkozik.

Jó szórakozást! :)

I. fejezet

- Ez a legrosszabb ötlet, amit valaha is hallottam – jelentette ki Ron fejcsóválva. – Egyáltalán, hogy tudtad ezt elintézni az aurorparancsnokságon?

- Egyrészt már tisztában lehetnél vele, Ronald Weasley – kezdte Hermione kioktatóan és némileg sértődötten –, hogy nekem sosincsenek rossz ötleteim. Másrészt a parancsnokságon is úgy vélték, kifejezetten helytelen, hogy a két legjobb kezdőjük folyamatosan marja egymást.

- Ez ennek a lehetetlen akciónak a végére sem fog változni. Hamarabb nyírja ki egyik a másikat… pontosabban Malfoy Harryt. És ha az a görény bántani merészeli, én…

- Draco nem görény, és nem hiszem, hogy bántaná Harryt. Hidd el…

- Álljunk csak meg, Hermione! – háborodott fel Ron. – Mióta Draco neked az a szemétláda?!

- Most hagyd abba ezt az óvodás viselkedést, mielőtt még elkezdenéd! Komolyan mondom, hihetetlen, mennyire nem tudtok túllépni a régi sérelmeken ti, fiúk!

- Régi sérelmek? Téged nevezett folyamatosan sárvérűnek és…

- Látod, ez a különbség. Én túl tudok lépni… amúgy meg már évek óta nem használja ezt a szót.

- Malfoy akkor is egy arrogáns seggfej marad, és kész!

- Draco nem rossz ember annak ellenére, hogy folyamatosan igyekszik ennek ellenkezőjét bebizonyítani. Csak ti annyira elvakultak vagytok, hogy ezt nem veszitek észre. Ez a küldetés majd megmutatja, mennyire igazam van. Néha jóval több van a dolgok mögött, mint ami valójában látszik. A felszín alatt Draco Malfoy egészen normális, és ami ennél is fontosabb, talán képes változtatni a viselkedésén. Én legalábbis biztos vagyok benne… és nekem mindig igazam van.



Draco Malfoy unottan bámult ki az ablakon a mellette elsuhanó, csöppet sem izgalmas tájat figyelve. Pontosabban csak figyelte volna, amennyiben az ablaküveg nem lett volna kifejezetten mocskos az autó enyhén hiányos szigetelései közt szakadatlanul beáramló, folyamatosan kavargó és vékony rétegekben lerakódó egyre fullasztóbb portól. Por és mocsok. Egyszerűen undorító, ahogy maga ez az egész akció, élén Szent Potterrel… Így az unalom álarca mögött valójában fortyogott a méregtől.

Nem elég, hogy egy bádogkaszniban zötykölődik – amely roncsot a Minisztériumban képesek voltak autónak titulálni – valami isten háta mögötti, muglikkal teli vidékre tartva, aminek pontos helyrajzi koordinátáit leginkább a „semmi közepén" címszóval lehetne jellemezni, teszi mindezt legnagyobb ellenségével, akit már az út kezdete óta a háta közepére sem kívánt. Nem, ez így nem teljesen volt igaz, mert már az út kezdete előtt is inkább a pokolba kívánta volna, mint maga mellé a vezetőülésre.

Ráadásul ez a gusztustalan ing, ami a förtelmes anyaga mellett még kockás is igencsak sokat ront mindig makulátlan megjelenésén, valamint nem igazán tesz jót selyemhez szokott, finom bőrének, és az anyag alá beszivárgó por csak erősíti ezt a dörzsölő, durva hatást. Akár egy tehénpásztor… már csak egy kalap és egy gumicsizma hiányzott volna a Draco „cowboy" Malfoy alteregóhoz. Kiborító!

Az aurorparancsnok szerint persze ezeket az aprócska kényelmetlenségeket megköveteli a békés kirándulgatók imidzse, akik pihenés céljából választották ezt az idillinek nem éppen nevezhető, fantasztikusan unalmas, kihalt és teljesen sík vidéket. Csak azt nem értette, miért kell emiatt a legócskább ronccsal, a legförtelmesebb cuccokban, a világ legporosabb útjain átutazni, mindezt az idegesítő Potter társaságában. Egyáltalán miért pont őket választották a békés kirándulgatók szerepére, mikor békének már a kezdetek kezdete óta nyoma sincs köztük, mivel az első pillanattól kezdve gyűlölik egymást.

Emellett maga ez a vacak akció is legalább olyan pocséknak ígérkezik, és ugyanolyan halálosan unalmasnak, mint bármi más ebben az egészben. Fel nem tudta fogni, mi a fenének kell két auror egy kezdő vérfarkas elfogására. Vagy ha már mindenképpen két auror kell, akkor miért pont ők ketten?

A Minisztérium nyomvizsgálói is ostobábbak, mint a sokévi átlag, mert szerintük nem biztos, hogy vérfarkasról van szó, holott ez nyilvánvaló. Valami gyilkolássza az állatokat egy sűrű, sötét erdőben – nem messze egy kastélynak nevezett romhalmaztól – a maradványokon talált karmolás- és fognyomok pedig egyértelműen varázstevékenységre, ezen belül is vérfarkasra utalnak.

Csak lenne már vége ennek az egésznek… ő majd szépen kideríti, kinek az agyában fordult meg ez az elmebeteg ötlet, és az illető minden bizonnyal addig is fog élni…

Hatalmas döccenés. Ráadásul még ez is! Ez az idióta Potter még vezetni sem tud, mert rövid időn belül már a harmadik gödörbe megy bele, ami az ülés kényelmének teljes hiányát tekintve meglehetősen kellemetlen. Tévedés. Ez már a negyedik gödör volt ezen az istenverte százméteres útszakaszon!

- Basszus, Potter, nem tudnál csak egy kicsit óvatosabban vezetni?! – üvöltött rá ingerülten, és elégedetten konstatálta, hogy ezzel sikerült kizökkentenie a másikat sztoikusnak tűnő nyugalmából.

- Sajnálom, hogy az útviszonyok nem tesznek jót az arisztokrata seggednek! – válaszolt vissza körülbelül hasonló hangnemben.

- A vezetési stílusod nem tesz jót az arisztokrata fenekemnek – mondta, erőteljesen kihangsúlyozva a fenék szót.

- Ó, bocsánat, hogy csúnya szóval illettem eme nemes testrészedet! – reagált gunyoros indulattal a hangjában.

Nagyszerű! Kezd ideges lenni. Ha már más szórakoztató nincs ezen az unalmas úton, mint Potter bosszantása, akkor ez is megteszi. És elég könnyen fel lehet idegesíteni a vezetési módjának kritizálásával, meg úgy alapjában véve bármivel, ami néha kifejezetten mókás.

- Nekem minden testrészem nemes, ha elfelejtetted volna – jelentette ki fellengzősen és szélesen vigyorogva. Újabb döccenés. Ezt tuti szándékosan csinálja! – Még egy ilyen, és a legnemesebb testrészemben is kárt teszel, mert a golyóim éppen helycserés támadást folytatnak a manduláimmal.

- Baromira hidegen hagy, mi van a golyóiddal! – morogta zaklatottan, miközben egy kicsit növelte a sebességet.

- Azt remélem is! – közölte hűvös hangon, mire Potter még inkább gyorsított. – Merlin szakállára, lassíts már! – kiáltotta kissé rémülten, mikor úgy vettek be egy kanyart, hogy majdnem kisodródtak, és kezdte egyre kevésbé szórakozatónak találni az „idegesítsük halálra Harry Pottert" című hadműveletet.

- Félsz, Malfoy? – kérdezte a másik határozottan gonoszkodó, éppen emiatt szokatlanul ijesztő vigyorral az arcán, majd beletaposott a gázba.

Ez már egyáltalán nem vicces! Ez az idióta teljesen megőrült!? Itt fognak mindketten megdögleni egy ócska fémkaszniban – ami hamarosan szétesik alattuk – a semmi kellőstelen közepén!

Kanyar! Kanyar!! Kanyar!! Fa! Fa!! Fa!! A picsába is, fékezz mááár!!

Draco érezte, amint egyre jobban hatalmába keríti a páni félelem, és felkavarodik a gyomra az elsuhanó táj láttán. Csodával határos, hogy egyáltalán még élnek, és amennyiben egyszer végre megállnak, akkor ez az agyalágyult Potter nem sokáig marad a létezés eme stádiumában, mert hogy kicsinálja, az egyszer biztos!

Harry először jó poénnak találta egy kicsit megszívatni Malfoyt, aki magának köszönhette a bajt, mivel igencsak felhúzta a vezetési stílusára, illetve a saját testrészeire tett szándékosan hangsúlyos megjegyzéseivel. Aztán a másik arcára pillantva, amely már szinte zöld volt, ez egyszerre nem is tűnt olyan viccesnek.

Első reakcióként beletaposott a fékbe, ami baromi rossz ötletnek bizonyult, mert az egy dolog, hogy ő kis híján lefejelte a kormányt, Malfoy viszont telibe kapta a műszerfalat.

- Megmondtam, hogy kösd be magad! – förmedt rá első ijedségében, azonban a másik nem mozdult. – Jól vagy, Malfoy? – kérdezte most már valóban megijedve, némileg finomítva a hangnemen. – Mondj már valamit! – Ezzel óvatosan végigsimított a hátán.

- Ne merészelj hozzám érni, Potter! – üvöltötte érthető módon feldúltan, miközben felemelte a fejét egyenesen rá nézve, és szürke szemeiben olyan gyilkos indulatok szikráztak, aminek láttán más sikítva menekült volna el. A hatást csak fokozta a felrepedt jobb szemöldökéből szivárgó, egyre erőteljesebbé váló vérpatak, amit ő valószínűleg még nem is vett észre. – Egy elmebeteg, félkegyelmű, normálatlan, vadbarom állat vagy, Potter! Elegem van belőled, meg a baromságaidból! Kiszállok! Végleg!

Így is tett. Szinte kiugrott a kocsiból, majd olyan erővel vágta be az ajtót, hogy félő volt, az egész roncs darabokra hullik, aztán sietősen határozott léptekkel elindult az úton… visszafelé.

Harry döbbenten meredt maga elé. Ő nem ezt akarta. Mindössze egy kicsit megleckéztetni, kihasználva a mugli eszközöktől való félelmét, nem pedig megsebesíteni. Merlinre! Hisz vérzik! Jó, ennyibe feltehetően nem fog belehalni, és alighanem kutya baja, ha ennyire tud sietni, de akkor is…

Egyáltalán mióta használja ki valakinek a félelmét – még ha az illető egy akkora seggfej is, mint Malfoy? Miért van az, hogy néhány szóval kihozza belőle a legrosszabb énjét, ami miatt még egy ilyen szemét módon aljas húzásra is képes?

Egész úton mást sem csináltak, csak veszekedtek, akár valami rossz házaspár, később meg inkább nem szóltak egymáshoz – ami legalább ugyanolyan idegesítő volt, és a sztoikus nyugodtság álarca mögött valójában fortyogott a méregtől.

Egyetlen normális mondatot nem tudtak váltani egymással, mert Malfoy mindenbe belekötött – ráadásul mindenért őt hibáztatta – az összes megnyilvánulása maga volt a tömény cinizmus és egoizmus.

Hogy ő mennyire utálja az autókat, ezt a szerencsétlen romhalmazt meg különösképpen, mert kifejezetten kényelmetlen. Igen, el kell ismerni, nem a legjobb a felfüggesztése, és tényleg minden döccenőt meg lehet érezni, ám még mindig lehetne sokkal rosszabb is.

A kapott ruhák szerinte gusztustalanok, és kidörzsölik az érzékeny bőrét – erről is mennyit tud nyavalyogni – meg hogy mennyire zavarja a por. A luxushoz szokott popója – de még milyen feszes popója, ez ebben a kissé előnytelen szerelésben is jól látszik – képtelen elviselni egy csöppnyi komforttalanságot… persze nem ő élte le a fél életét egy gardróbban, muglik között. Apropó muglik. Emiatt is mennyit képes panaszkodni, egyszerűen hihetetlen! Valóban nem a legmegnyugtatóbb, hogy csak végszükség esetében varázsolhatnak, ez a parancs viszont még némileg érthető, sőt az összes között a legérhetőbb.

Egyszóval Malfoy szerint minden totálisan szar, és ezt képes úgy előadni, mintha ő repesne a boldogságtól, hogy vele kell lennie, mi több, mintha ő találta ki volna ki ezt az egész marhaságot. Erre még rátesz egy lapáttal, hogy utálják egymást, pontosabban Malfoy utálja őt… és rövid átgondolás után… nos ő is utálja Malfoyt – vagy mindenesetre iszonyatosan idegesítőnek tartja – szóval legalább van egy valami, amiben egyetértenek…

Legelső döbbenetét lerázva hátramenetbe tette a váltót, majd a másik mellé gurult, aki idő közben rágyújtott egy cigarettára, így szó szerint rá sem bagózva konok elszántsággal az arcán haladt előre képzeletbeli célja felé.

Egyáltalán mióta dohányzik Malfoy? Lényegtelen. Egy újabb borzalmas szokás, ami ráadásul még iszonyatosan büdös is, úgyhogy ezt nem fogja sokáig csinálni, főleg nem az ő közelében…

Azonban először azt kellene elérni, hogy visszaszálljon a kocsiba, ami az arcát elnézve baromi nehéz lesz – és most azért érthető is a sértettsége – ám Harry Potter ennél lehetetlenebb dolgokat is véghezvitt már. Ha a Voldemorttal történt összecsapásokat túlélte, akkor Draco Malfoyt is túl fogja… legalábbis remélhetőleg.


	2. Chapter 2

II

II. fejezet

Draco úgy érezte, valahol kétszáz körül járhat a szívverése, ami nemcsak a lelkében tomboló – bár néhány méter megtétele után határozottan mérséklődő – haragnak volt köszönhető, hanem az előbb átélt rettegésnek is. Azt mindig is tudta, hogy Potternek van némi beütése, de ez azért már túlment minden határon. Kis híján megölte mindkettőjüket, és mégis miért?! Mert képtelen kontrollálni az indulatait, és a felszín alatt valójában egy dühöngő őrült, azonban ami még ennél is rosszabb, hogy őt is kizökkenti a szenvtelen és higgadt viselkedéséből lassan ugyanolyan idegronccsá változtatva, mint amilyen ő saját maga.

Most még inkább erősödött az az elhatározása, hogy amennyiben kideríti, kinek a fejéből pattant ki ez a közös akcióra vonatkozó, isteninek egyáltalán nem nevezhető szikra, elevenen fogja megnyúzni az illetőt, aztán jöhet a só, a bors, a csípős paprika, esetleg egy kis citromlé a húsra – ez utóbbi már csak az ízesítés kedvéért.

Hiszen mindenki tisztában volt azzal, mennyire ki nem állhatják egymást – amin még ez a kényszerű összezártság sem fog változtatni, sőt az sem valószínű, hogy túlélik, és nem a feladat veszélyessége, hanem Potter hibbantsága miatt…

Ekkor vette észre, hogy a jobb szemére mintha kevésbé látna, mi több a szemöldökcsontja kegyetlenül sajogni kezdett. Odanyúlt. Valami meleg és ragacsos… Vér. Nagyszerű! Már csak ez hiányzott! Ezt még keményen vissza fogja kapni, az egyszer biztos…

A sérülés tudata újra felszította idegességét, így muszáj volt valamivel levezetnie a feszültséget, és bármennyire is szerette volna, nem fojtogathatta meg a másikat – holott az megoldást jelentett volna minden problémájára. Elvégre egy Malfoy csak a legvégső esetben folyamodna ilyen alantas mugli módszerhez, van számtalan más módja is annak, hogy kicsinálja Pottert.

Előhalászott egy cigarettát, meggyújtotta, majd mélyen letüdőzte a füstöt. Ez valamennyire megnyugtatta. Már akkor tudta, hogy szüksége lesz a kis nikotinrudacskákra, mikor értesült arról, hová kell mennie és legfőképpen kivel. Elképesztő, hogy valójában még ezt az egészségromboló és káros szokást is neki köszönheti…

Ebben a pillanatban meghallotta a beinduló motor köhécselő, tiltakozóan hörgő hangját. Ez az autó beteg, akárcsak Potter maga. Összeillenek…

Nem volt sok kedve ahhoz, hogy visszaszálljon, azonban tisztában volt vele, nem sokáig jutna gyalog. Emellett nem igazán vetne rá jó fényt, ha már az első nap lelépne összeférhetetlenségre hivatkozva, annak ellenére, hogy ez az összeférhetetlenség mindenki számára nyilvánvaló.

- Szállj be! – Potter időközben odagurult mellé, majd nyomatékképpen az ajtót is kinyitotta.

Ez azért már a pofátlanság netovábbja! Nem elég, hogy majdnem kinyírta, most még parancsolgat is neki, amit kifejezetten ki nem állhat.

- Szállj már be… kérlek!

Na ez már egy fokkal jobb volt, de még mindig nem az igazi…

Ha Potter megteheti, hogy amikor felidegesítik egymást – azaz általában ő idegesíti fel őt – egyszerűen leállítja a kocsit az út szélén, majd kiszáll és percekre faképnél hagyja, akkor ő sem fog azonnal ugrani, ha a világmegmentő nagyszerű hős kiejti a száján a „kérlek" szót, ami a hozzá intézett mondataiban nem igazán szokott szerepelni.

- Szállj már be, kérlek… Draco!

Ez új! Potter nemcsak kedves tud lenni, hanem még a keresztnevén is szólítja, ha érdekei úgy kívánják? Mégiscsak szorult belé némi mardekáros jellem.

Talán ideje lenne visszaszállni, mielőtt még itt hagyja… ahogy hasonló esetben ő már régen megtette volna. Vagy esetleg kíváncsian várni, hogy a kérlelést fokozandó Potter vajon beveti-e a térden állva könyörgést is. Nem valószínű. Inkább itt hagyja.

Az pedig elég kínos lenne… pálca nélkül a semmi közepén. Ugyanis a pálcákat pont ilyen esetekre óvintézkedés gyanánt bezárták a kesztyűtartóba, hét lakat alá, hogy lehetőleg ne átkozzák darabokra egymást, mielőtt még odaérnének, meg hogy ne keltsenek feltűnést. Az már lényegtelen, hogy baromi nehéz lenne feltűnést kelteni, mivel közel s távol az egyetlen élő ember rajta kívül Potter – bár őt meg nem igazán sorolná az emberi faj kategóriába, és nemcsak az előbb történtek miatt, hanem úgy alapjában véve sem.

- Draco, ülj be, légy szíves…

Elfojtott egy önelégült vigyort. A hangszín alapján már nem sok hiányzik ahhoz a bizonyos térden állva könyörgéshez. Ha mindent így kérne tőle, akkor esetleg teljesítené is… Nem, inkább mégsem…

Közömbös arccal a kocsi felé fordult, majd hanyag mozdulattal ledobta magát az ülésre – ami halk nyiszorgással adott hangot nemtetszésének – végül erőteljesen behúzta az ajtót.

- Máskor finomabb módját is választhatnád, ha ki akarsz nyírni – szólalt meg némi szemrehányással.

- Kinyírod te magad azzal a szarral! – dohogta válaszul. – Inkább dobd el azt a vackot!

Ennyit a kedvességről… Már megint felháborító hangnemben utasítgat! Mégis kinek képzeli magát?! Utasítgatni egy Malfoyt?

- Erre gondolsz? – emelte fel gonoszkodó mosollyal a cigarettát, majd mélyet szippantott, és az összes füstöt a másik arcába fújta, akin ennek hatására heveny fulladás tünetei mutatkoztak.

- Szörnyű vagy, Malfoy! – kapkodott levegő után, és meghatározhatatlanul érdekesen nézett ki könnybe lábadt, zöld szemeivel. – És fölöttébb bosszantó…

- Ezt jó tudni – bólogatott szélesedő vigyorral. – Még mindig jobb, mintha közömbös lennék a számodra. – Fogalma nem volt arról, miért mondta ki hangosan is ezt a gondolatát, és ezzel valószínűleg Potter is így lehetett, legalábbis az arckifejezéséből ítélve.

- Valóban? – húzta föl érdeklődve a szemöldökét. – Egyébként mióta cigizel?

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez különösebben rád tartozna – közölte fagyosan.

- Nekem mindegy… Csak lehetőleg ne gyújts rá a közelemben. Iszonyat büdös és baromi zavaró.

- Remek. Még egy dolog, amivel idegesíthetlek.

- Te ezt komolyan élvezed?

- Nem is tudod, hogy mennyire – mondta átszellemült arccal. Aztán elnyomta a cigit, majd egy laza mozdulattal kipöccintette az ablakon, ami a por miatt még mindig fel volt húzva, így a félig parázsló csikk visszahullott az ölébe. – Au – szisszent fel. Egyszerre indult el a kezük, azonban Potter mozdulata félúton megállt, és némi zavar tükröződött az arcán. Draco fejcsóválva lesöpörte a csikket. – Azért ott még nem tartunk, hogy a nadrágom felé nyúlkálj. Vagy szerinted igen? – kérdezte csipkelődően.

- Ööö… izé…

El kellett ismernie, hogy Potter egészen aranyos, mikor zavarba jön… Nem. Draco Malfoy sohasem ismerne el ilyesmit, úgyhogy Potter minden, csak nem aranyos.

- Ez a fránya megmentési kényszered… – bólogatott megértően. – Bár mintha nemrég azt mondtad volna, hidegen hagy, mi van a legnemesebb testrészemmel…

Hé, mit csinál most tulajdonképpen? Flörtöl Potterrel? Nem, ezt azért nem nevezné flörtnek, mindössze kifejezetten élvezi, ahogy zavarba tudja hozni…

- Ez így is van! – vágta rá hirtelen. Túl hirtelen. – Inkább megnézem a sebedet. Elfertőződhet. Persze, ha még mindig nem akarod, hogy hozzád érjek…

- Ne magyarázkodj, csak csináld… ha már annyira szeretnéd…

Potter lemondóan sóhajtott – amit akár máshogy is lehetett értelmezni – majd hátranyúlt az elsősegély dobozért, és kivett belőle valami különös színű folyadékot meg egy gézcsíkot.

- Hé, Potter, óvatosabban! – jajdult fel, mikor a másik hozzáért a sebhez. – Ez az izé rohadtul csíp!

- Jaj, ne nyavalyogj már ennyit, Malfoy! Néha olyan vagy, mint egy lány!

Mint egy lány?! Na megállj, ezt most visszakapod!

Minden alkalommal felnyögött, mikor a gézcsík hozzáért a bőréhez, inkább kéjesen, mint fájdalmasan, és sűrű szempillái mögül figyelte a reakciókat. Vörösödött. Határozottan vörösödött…

Ó, szóval Potter ezért hagyta ott a Weasley-csajt? Ezt jó tudni. Legalább van egy dolog, amivel tud hatni rá, és ezt ki is fogja használni…

Azonnal kipattant a szeme, mikor meglátott a másik kezében egy fura dolgot. Ragtapasz.

- Na azt aztán nem fogod rám rakni – jelentette ki szinte szótagolva. – Inkább elővehetnéd a pálcádat…

- A… pálcámat? – nézett rá gyanakodva és – ha lehet ezt fokozni – még jobban zavarba jött.

- Igen. A pálcádat. A kesztyűtartóból. Mégis, mire gondoltál, Potter? – eresztett meg egy kaján vigyort.

- Öhm… oké. De semmi hirtelen mozdulat.

- Nyugi, nem foglak leteperni a… pálcádért – mondta kihangsúlyozva az utolsó szót, miközben megállapította magában, hogy a dolgok kezdenek egészen érdekes fordulatot venni.

Azt még megvárta, hogy Potter begyógyítsa a sebet, majd egy támadó kígyó gyorsaságával lecsapott a pálcára, és megpróbálta kicsavarni a kezéből. Már azt is furcsának tartotta, hogy valójában semmi célja nem volt ezzel, mindösszesen kíváncsi volt, mit csinál ilyen helyzetben a másik, azt meg még inkább, hogy néhány másodpercnyi huzavona után a volt griffendéles – griffendéleshez egyáltalán nem méltó módon – megtalálta az egyik legérzékenyebb pontját, és elkezdte… csikizni. Ebből a szempontból kifejezetten értette a dolgát, mivel sikerült elérnie, hogy belőle néhány pillanat múlva kirobbanjon az elfojthatatlan nevetés. Végül kénytelen volt elengedni a pálcát, hogy mindkét kezét használva eltolja magától Pottert, még mielőtt az halálra csiklandozná. Így is eltartott egy darabig, míg újra normálisan tudott lélegezni.

Némi hitetlenkedéssel nézett a zöld szemekbe, és egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy a másik aljas módon megtámadta és megcsikizte, még akkor is, ha egy pálca volt a tét. Az arckifejezéséből ítélve Potter is legalább ennyire elképedt saját tettétől… aztán a szavaiból kiderült, hogy nem igazán ez lepte meg.

- Hihetetlen, hogy jól is tudod érezni magad, Malfoy.

Paff. Draco villámgyorsan öltötte magára a közönyösség hűvös maszkját.

- Jól érezni magam? Veled, Potter? Soha – vetette oda fagyosan, majd elfordítva a fejét kibámult az ablakon, és elhatározta, az út további részében inkább nem szólal meg.

Miért ne érezhetné jól magát? Az, hogy Potter nem látta még őszintén nevetni, mert eddig semmi olyat nem tett, ami őszinte nevetésre adna okot, nem jelenti azt, hogy ő képtelen erre. Bár belegondolva az utóbbi időben… Nem. Nincs belegondolva. Semmin nem fog elgondolkozni, amit Potter tesz vagy mond, mivel egyszerűen utálja, sőt rémségesen utálja, ebben a pillanatban talán az eddigieknél is jobban. És ezzel a másik is így van, tehát mindent kizárólag azért tesz vagy mond, hogy őt megbántsa, azt viszont nem fogja hagyni, hogy egy ilyen alak megbántsa, és kész.

Így mindent el fog követni, hogy minél hamarabb végezzenek ezzel az akcióval, vagy ha ez nem megy, akkor addig is minden elképzelhető módon pokollá teszi a Kis – pontosabban azóta már nagy, ám értelmileg még mindig elég kicsi szinten lévő – Túlélő életét, és kíváncsian figyeli, meddig bírja idegekkel. A Szent Mungó zárt osztályára minden bizonnyal tárt karokkal várják – vissza…


	3. Chapter 3

III

III. fejezet

Harry mereven figyelte az utat, és legalább olyan dühös volt saját magára, mint Malfoyra. Nem. Saját magára még jobban dühös volt, amivel sikerült magát is meglepnie. Nem értette, miért kellett ezt mondania, ráadásul így… pontosabban nagyon is értette, és ez volt az, ami igazán zavarta.

Bántani akarta. Visszaadni valamit abból, amit tőle folyamatosan kap, kihasználva azt, hogy a másik egy pillanatra levetette a külvilág felé mutatott szenvtelen ridegség álarcát, sebezhetővé téve magát, és akármennyire is próbálja most leplezni ezzel a laza testtartással – ülés hátradöntve, lábak a műszerfalon, ujjak összekulcsolva a tarkón – egyszerűen látszik rajta, milyen feszült is valójában.

Telitalálat. Valahogy így lehetett volna jellemezni azt az előbbi mondatot, ő mégsem érezte elégedettnek magát. Hiszen nem szokott embereket szándékosan bántani – különösen nem mostanában…

Ez kész röhej. Lassan kezd olyan lenni, mint Malfoy, aki kiismerve az ellenfél gyenge pontjait ott és akkor csap le, amikor az a legvédtelenebb… azonban sohasem lesz olyan, mint ő, mert neki – amilyen hülye – lelkifurdalása van emiatt. Őrület! Lelkiismeret-furdalása van valaki miatt, aki ezt meg sem érdemli, mi több azt sem tudja, mit jelent az a szó, hogy lelkiismeret. Aki folyamatosan piszkálja, arra játszik, hogy minél jobban felidegesítse, kikészítse, idegroncsot csináljon belőle, és saját bevallása szerint ezt kimondottan élvezi, ő meg ennek ellenére belemegy ebbe a játékba…

De ha egyszer minden idegesítő vele kapcsolatban! A cinizmusa. Ahogy mindenben azonnal és kizárólag a rosszat keresi, és amikor megtalálja – mert megtalálja, mégpedig villámgyorsan – rögtön mindenki tudtára adja, gúnytól csöpögő mondatok formájában. Az egoizmusa. Az a mértékű önzőség, amit már külön fogalomként dracoizmusnak is lehetne nevezni.

A legjobbról még nem is szólva, miszerint igaz, hogy Draco Malfoy egy arrogáns szemétláda, de emellett egy roppant szexi és kívánatos szemétláda – már amennyiben a szemétláda szót lehet ilyen vonatkozásban használni – és ami ennél is rosszabb, néhány perccel ezelőtt sikeresen ki is mutatta, hogy ő ezt mennyire így találja.

Igen. Személyiségileg kétségkívül taszító, ám szexuálisan mindenképpen vonzó, ezt a nyilvánvaló tényt felesleges lenne tagadnia, mivel már megpróbálta – nem ment. És az előbb, ahogy olyan izgatóan nyögdécselt… Ha ilyen, amikor megjátssza, akkor milyen lehet, ha… Na jó, ebbe talán mégsem kellene belegondolni, mert a végén tényleg balesetet fog okozni, és az nem kifejezetten lenne szerencsés.

Koncentrálj, Harry, koncentrálj! Lehetőleg az útra és ne Malfoyra… Nagyszerű. Megy ez, csak akarni kell.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott egy mondat: _Még mindig jobb, mintha közömbös lennék a számodra…_ Vajon mihez kezdene Malfoy, ha ő nem reagálna a megnyilvánulásaira… pontosabban nem úgy, ahogy eddig? Ideges lenne? Belehalna az unalomba? Változtatna a viselkedésén? Nem. Ez utóbbi reménytelen… azonban egy kísérletet talán megér. Igaz, iszonyatosan nehéz lesz higgadtnak maradni, és türtőztetnie magát, ha viszont nem próbálja meg, akkor pár napon belül valóban zárt osztályra fog kerülni, ami kicsit sem volna kínos. Meg amúgy is elég szar lenne pont Malfoy miatt megőrülni… és ezzel örömet okozni neki…

Eközben a táj képe fokozatosan változott, az eddig különálló fák vagy ritkás facsoportok lassan összefüggő, egyre sűrűsödő erdővé álltak össze. A terep is emelkedett, és a kanyargós szerpentin egyes részeiről rálátás nyílt a völgyben elterülő békés kis falucskára, valamint egy kristálytiszta tó szikrázóan kék vizére. A tóparton emberek sétálgattak, néhány horgász és csónakázó alakját is ki lehetett venni – minden tökéletesen idillinek látszott.

Pontosan ez volt a baj, hogy csak látszott, mivel az idilli hangulatot némileg elrontotta, hogy mindezt Draco Malfoy társaságában kell majd élveznie, és gyanította, nem sok része lesz élvezetben. Semmilyenben.

- Hamarosan megérkezünk – törte meg a csendet, ami valójában nem igazán volt csendnek nevezhető egyrészt a motor rémséges zaja, másrészt az alváznak csapódó apró, fehér kavicsok miatt, melyek azóta támadtak lankadatlanul, mióta befordultak a céljukhoz vezető, kanyargós bekötőútra.

- Remek – érkezett a szokásosan unott, flegmatikus válasz.

- Szerintem egész jó.

- Egész jó? – kérdezett vissza gunyorosan, amiből már sejteni lehetett, hogy nem fogja további kommentár nélkül hagyni a dolgokat. – Nem csoda, hogy így találod, mivel neked akármilyen nyomortanya megfelelne, akárcsak Weasley haverodnak…

Nyugalom, Harry, nyugalom. Ne húzd fel magad, hiszen pont ezt akarja.

- Legalább megnézhetnéd – mondta, és maga is elcsodálkozott, milyen higgadtan cseng a hangja.

Draco kinyitotta a szemét. Mi az, hogy Potter nem szól vissza, és nem kezd el azonnal üvöltözni?

Aztán az e felett érzett meglepettsége tova is tűnt, amint megpillantotta a kastélyt, ami – a róla látott képekkel ellentétben – kifejezetten gyönyörű volt, és a körülötte lévő erdő miatt egészen roxfortos hatást keltett. Mindössze a parkolóban álló autók száma volt némileg lehangoló, melyek egyike sem volt olyan lerobbant tragacs, mint amivel ők jöttek, mi több a legtöbbjüket furcsa módon szalagok vagy virágok díszítették.

Ezek a muglik teljesen hülyék. Minek cicomáznak fel ennyire egy kocsit?

- Nos? – hallatszott az egyszerű kérdés.

- Mi nos?

- Mit gondolsz?

- Azonkívül, hogy egy seggfej vagy…

- Nem rólam, hanem a kastélyról. Bár egészen hízelgő, hogy minden gondolatodat én töltöm ki, még ha ilyen formába is.

Hé, ez nem ér! Mégis mi a fene történt Potterrel?

- Álmodozz csak, Potter – vonta meg a vállát, próbálva nem kimutatni, mennyire megdöbbenti a másik viselkedése. – Egyébként a kastély nem rossz… de azért egy kicsit közelebb is megállhattál volna.

- Ha nem tűnt volna fel, ez az egyetlen hely a parkolóban!

Ez már mintha egy kicsit ingerültebben hangzott volna… Szóval abban bízik, hogyha sikerül visszafognia magát, akkor ő majd nem fog idegesítő megjegyzéseket tenni? Mert ha igen, akkor iszonyatosat téved, amely tévedésére minél hamarabb rá kell ébreszteni, különben az összes szórakozási lehetőség odavész. És természetesen azt a dolgot sem szabad figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy Potter – amint az az előbb igencsak észrevehető volt – vonzónak találja, amire nem árt némileg rájátszani.

- Akár ki is szállhatnánk. Vagy te itt szeretnéd tölteni az éjszakát? – mélyítette el kicsit a hangját.

- Elég kényelmetlen lenne.

- Talán… lenne valami módja… hogy kényelmesebbé tegyük.

- Nem hiszem.

Mi?! Semmi elvörösödés, semmi zavartság… semmi remegő hang. Most meg kiszáll. Hihetetlen! Egyszerűen kiszáll, minden reakció nélkül. Ez kezd átlépni a bosszantó kategóriába, viszont nem éri meg Potter miatt bosszankodni, még kevésbé kimutatni, milyen bosszantónak találja, és különben is – őt és önmagát ismerve – úgyis sikerül előbb-utóbb valamivel kizökkentenie ebből a hirtelen jött nyugalmából.

Egy kicsit még elszöszmötölt, felvette a napszemüvegét, majd mikor megállapította, hogy az nem illik ehhez a nem kifejezetten malfoyos ruházathoz, azonnal le is tette. Végül kivette a pálcákat a kesztyűtartóból, amiket a másik sikeresen itt felejtett – tehát mégsem volt annyira nyugodt, mint amilyennek mutatta magát, másként sosem hagyta volna nála a saját pálcáját is.

Kiszállt, az autó hátuljához sétált, és némi meglepetésként érte, amit látott. Potter már kiszedte a bőröndjeit, ennek ellenére mélyen előrehajolva matatott valamit a csomagtartóban. A fenekén megfeszülő nadrág látványa nem volt rossz. Határozottan nem volt rossz. Kár hogy ez a látvány Potterhez tartozott, és nem valaki máshoz.

Néhány pillanatig még figyelte, aztán vontatott hangon megszólalt:

- Te most tulajdonképpen mit keresel?

- Öhm… nem tudom – jött a fojtott hangú, kissé zavart felelet.

Draco azonnal rájött, mi a helyzet. Átölelte hátulról a másik derekát, majd óvatosan elhúzta az autótól ügyelve arra, hogy az be ne verje a fejét valamibe.

- Mit csinálsz, Malfoy? – tért magához hirtelen, mire ő elengedte, és szembefordította magával.

- Hozzányúltál a csomagjaimhoz? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel.

- Én… – A zöld szempárban némi értetlenség tükröződött.

- Csak azt kérdeztem, hozzányúltál-e a csomagjaimhoz.

- Nem emlékszem…

- Nagyszerű. Legalább működik.

- Micsoda? – értetlenkedett tovább, aztán felismerés suhant át az arcán. – Te megátkoztad a bőröndjeidet? – háborodott fel.

- Védőbűbáj. Szükséges óvintézkedés, és láthatóan hatásos. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy mindenféle ostoba muglik kotorásszanak a cuccaim közt.

- Javíthatatlan vagy, Malfoy – sóhajtott lemondóan.

- Igen, mert rajtam nincs is mit javítani. Tökéletes vagyok – eresztett meg egy önelégült vigyorral egybekötött kihívó pillantást. – Egyébként, tessék – nyújtotta Potter felé az egyik pálcát. – Máskor lehetnél egy kicsit elővigyázatosabb, minthogy rám bízod a pálcádat.

Elégedetten vette észre, hogy a másik zavartan elfordul, és úgy tesz, mintha különösen érdekfeszítőnek találná a saját csomagjait. Ez nemcsak arról biztosította, hogy Pottert ki lehet zökkenteni a közömbös viselkedéséből, hanem arra is lehetőséget nyújtott, hogy egy pálcaintéssel kiugrassza a bőröndjeit a csomagtartóból, majd egy újabb intéssel könnyítsen egy kicsit azok súlyán. Megtehette, mivel senki nem volt a közelben, és különben sem akart megszakadni a cipekedésben, a csomagjaihoz viszont senki nem érhetett hozzá rajta kívül.

Ő már odaért az épület bejáratához, mikor a másik még csak félúton járt. Hiába, akinek nincs annyi esze, hogy elvégezzen egy ilyen egyszerű bűbájt…

A falon egy márványtábla hirdette: Földi Éden Kastélyszálló. Elvigyorodott, miközben arra gondolt, a tulajdonosok hamarosan lecserélhetik a táblát földi pokolra, legalábbis Potter számára.

- Te kéred el a kulcsokat – vetette oda neki, mikor végre odaért. – Én nem állok szóba muglikkal, ha nem muszáj.

Ezzel belépett az ajtón figyelmen kívül hagyva a másik morgolódását. A kastély belülről is ugyanolyan lenyűgözően festett, mint kívülről, a tágas előtér egyik oldalán egy ébenfából készült elefántcsont-berakásos recepciós pult állt, előtte mélybordó szőnyeg futott végig egészen a felfelé vezető márványlépcsőkig, míg a másik oldalon kényelmesnek tűnő hatalmas fotelok és mívesen faragott dohányzóasztalok helyezkedtek el.

Draco lerakta a bőröndöket, majd helyet foglalva rágyújtott egy cigarettára, a következő pillanatban azonban fel is állt, amint meglátta a falra függesztett festményeket. Mind egytől egyig igazi mestermű volt, és a kastélyt illetve annak környezetét ábrázolta különböző nézőpontból, különböző napszakokban. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a muglik képesek ilyen élettel és színekkel teli alkotásokat létrehozni. Ahogy ránézett egy-egy képre, mintha maga is jelen lett volna rajta szinte átlépve a festmény világába, miközben egy különös érzés lett úrrá benne… hogy valójában tényleg ott van, abban a világban… is. Ebben a pillanatban úgy látta, megcsillant valami az egyik képen, furcsán, akár két kis fénypont, azonban nem sokat törődhetett vele, mert ezzel egyidőben meghallotta a másik kétségbeesett hangját:

- Ez valami félreértés lesz!

Potter hangja kétségbeesett? Ez új. Odapillantott. Potter hangja kétségbeesett, emellett kétségbeesetten tekintget felé? Ez még újabb.

Elnyomta a félig szívott cigarettát, majd odasétált a recepciós pulthoz, és fölényes pillantást vetett a pult mögött álló idős muglira, aki fokozódó zavarral nézett vissza rá.

- Valami probléma van? – kérdezte olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki biztos abban, ha van is bármi gond, azt ő meg fogja tudni oldani.

- Khm… – A férfi megköszörülte a torkát. Aztán még egyszer. Majd még egyszer. Kezdett idegesítő lenni…

- Nyögje már ki végre, mi a baj! – förmedt rá kissé ingerülten.

- A barátjának már elmagyaráztam…

- Ő nem a barátom. – Villámgyorsan rátalált a szokásosan hűvös hangnemre. – A legjobb lenne, ha nem is ismerném, de ez sajnos lehetetlen… Szóval, mi a gond?

- Khm… Nos két héttel ezelőtt érkezett egy szobafoglalás Mr. Potter és… Mrs. Potter részére…

- Értem – bólogatott megértően, aztán lassan eljutottak az agyáig a szavak. – Micsoda?! – A hangszínét most egy sikítószellem is megirigyelhette volna.

- Én mondtam, hogy ez valami félreértés lesz – szólalt meg Potter.

- Sajnos nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy ez valóban egy csúnya félreértés – csóválta a fejét az idős férfi kínos mosollyal az arcán – azonban egyelőre nem tehetünk semmit, mivel az az egyetlen kiadó szobánk…

Draco hitetlenkedve nézett maga elé, és most már egészen biztos volt benne, hogy akárki is találta ki illetve intézte el ezt az egészet, az iszonyatosan fájdalmas kínhalálra számíthat…


	4. Chapter 4

IV

IV. fejezet

Miután hosszas győzködés, kérlelés, illetve egy – Draco általi – megvesztegetési kísérletet követően sem jutottak egyről a kettőre, kénytelen-kelletlen beletörődtek a helyzetbe.

Ebben az is közrejátszott, hogy a portás elmondása szerint sajnos nem volt más szállási lehetőség a környéken, az autóban viszont egyikük sem akart aludni, habár ő igen erőteljesen szorgalmazta, hogy Potter válassza inkább azt a megoldást. Másrészt mindösszesen három napot kellett ilyen mértékű közelségben eltölteniük – ami még mindig elegendő időnek tűnt arra, hogy totálisan kicsinálják egymást.

A viszonylagos nyugalmuk egészen addig tartott, amíg a londiner föl nem kísérte őket leendő szenvedéseik színhelyére. Valójában már annak gyanúsnak kellett volna lennie, mikor a középkorú férfi kissé furcsálló arckifejezéssel megkérdezte, hogy biztosan ezt a szobát akarták-e kivenni, azonban ekkor túlságosan el voltak foglalva azzal, hogy egymás szavába vágva ecseteljék, mennyire is nem akarták ezt a közösködést, mi több az lett volna a legjobb, ha a kastély két külön szárnyában szállásolják el őket.

Igazából még az előtérbe belépve sem volt semmi probléma – amennyiben a helyzetet már önmagában nem lehetett egy igencsak súlyos problémának nevezni. Az előszoba falát világos színű lambéria borította a padlótól a mennyezetig, nem hiányzott sem a fogas, sem a tükör, ezzel a résszel tehát minden teljesen rendben volt.

A valódi döbbenet abban a pillanatban csapott le, amint kísérőjük szélesre tárta előttük a belső térbe vezető kétszárnyú ajtót.

Érezte, ahogy az összes vér kifut az arcából, és a másikra pillantva… Nos, őt is eléggé sokkolhatta a látvány, csak ő a színskála egy teljesen más tartományát célozta meg, és céklavörös arca meglepően jól harmonizált a hatalmas lakosztály színösszeállításával. Ismét megállapította magában, hogy Potter tényleg kifejezetten aranyos, amikor elpirul, ám ezen a gondolaton gyorsan túl is lépve figyelmét újra a szoba felé fordította.

A rózsafából készült tizennyolcadik századi Európát idéző bútorok tökéletesen megfeleltek arisztokratikus ízlésének, eltekintve attól az aprócska ténytől, hogy az összes kiegészítő – köztük a függönyök és a szőnyeg is – griffendélvörös színekben pompázott, amit némileg ellensúlyozott a falak törtfehér színe. Ezt még mindig el lehetett volna viselni, hogyha a lakosztály közepén egy betonfal húzódott volna, szögesdróttal a tetején.

Ehelyett azonban egy magasabb térrészen, akár egy emelvényen egy baldachinos ágy foglalt helyet, melyet szintén bíborvörös ágytakaró borított, és a hatás fokozásaként – amennyiben lehetett ezt egyáltalán tovább fokozni – alakja egy óriási szívre emlékeztetett. Ez még a sokkolónál is sokkolóbb volt.

Néhányszor megcsípte a karját, hogy nem álmodik-e, mert ha igen, akkor ez egy iszonyatosan borzasztó rémálom lett volna… Ám rá kellett jönnie, hogy amit lát, az a valóság… és kezdte úgy érezni, az idegrendszere lassan fölmondja a szolgálatot. Nekidőlt az ajtófélfának, majd egy halk nyüszítés kíséretében lecsúszott a padlóra, rezignált tekintettel bámulva maga elé.

Ez képtelenség. Egyszerűen képtelenség… Nem lehet igaz…

Akár egy fátyolon keresztül, homályosan észlelte, ahogy a londiner hatalmas fejcsóválások közepette eltolja mellette a poggyászszállító állványt, valami olyasmit mormogva a bajsza alatt, hogy: „Ezek a mai fiatalok azt sem tudják jó dolgukban, mit csináljanak…", aztán elkezdi lepakolni a csomagokat. Mire rászólt volna, hogy az ő bőröndjeit lehetőleg hagyja békén, addigra elkésett – amiben az is közrejátszott, hogy egyelőre nem jött ki hang a torkán – így a férfi néhány másodperc elteltével zombi-üzemmódba kapcsolva kislattyogott az ajtón, kettesben hagyva őket a lakosztályban.

Felemelve a fejét a másikra nézett, aki a körülményekhez és önmagához képest is egészen értelmesnek tűnt – már az arca sem volt annyira vörös – ám a szavaiból kiderült, hogy mindez csak látszat, és valójában még az eddigieknél is idiótább.

- Legalább addig leszedhetted volna a bűbájt, amíg felhozzák a csomagokat – mondta némi szemrehányással a hangjában.

Nem igazán ilyen reakcióra számított Pottertől, de ez legalább kijózanítólag hatott, mindemellett meggyőzte őt arról, hogy kettejük közül még mindig ő az épelméjűbb.

- Ennyi?! – kérdezett vissza gunyorosan, miközben fölegyenesedett. – Ennyit tudsz mondani? Itt vagyunk ebben a kibaszott lakosztályban mi ketten, és te csak ennyit tudsz mondani, hogy leszedhettem volna azt a bűbájt? Te nem vagy normális!

- Ezt eddig is tudtad… Még valami?

Draco pillanatokig hitetlenkedve meredt maga elé, majd nyugalmat erőltetve magára megvonta a vállát. Nem, Potter nem fogja felidegesíteni, még ha erre játszik is, mivel egyáltalán nem érdemes miatta idegeskedni…

Odalépett az árván maradt állványhoz, lepakolta róla a csomagjait, aztán kigurította a folyosóra abban bízva, hamarosan érte jön valaki, végül akármennyire is nem tartotta jó ötletnek, becsukta az ajtót. Hogy ez mennyire nem volt jó ötlet a következő pillanatban kiderült, ugyanis amint megfordult szinte beleütközött a másikba, aki zöld szemeiben különös fénnyel, ragadozókra jellemző arckifejezéssel nézett rá… és tett előre egy lépést.

Riadtan hátrált volna, azonban az ajtó kifejezetten akadályozó tényezőnek bizonyult…

Merlinre, mire készül ez az őrült?! Nem, azt nem teheti… de mégis… mert felemeli a kezeit, a feje két oldalára helyezi minden menekülési lehetőséget elvágva… aztán közelebb hajol… egyre közelebb és…

- Kérem a pálcádat, Malfoy!

Micsoda?! Először a frászt hozza rá, most meg…

- Te nem vagy normális, Potter! – lökte el magától.

- Ezt mintha az előbb már tisztáztuk volna – közölte nyugodt hangon, miután visszanyerte az egyensúlyát. – És lassan kezd unalmas lenni, hogy folyamatosan ezt ismételgeted… Kérem a pálcádat! – nyújtotta előre a kezét.

- Fél perce sem vagyunk itt, és te máris csak a pálcámra tudsz gondolni?

- Jaj, Malfoy, ez a pálcás poén már egyáltalán nem vicces! – csóválta meg a fejét. – Szóval kérem a pálcát!

Draco ellenkezés nélkül adta oda a pálcáját, mivel egyrészt totálisan megdöbbentette a másik viselkedése, másrészt a bőröndjében ott lapult egy tartalékpálca, amiről rajta kívül feltehetően senkinek nem volt tudomása.

Kezdett nyugtalan lenni. Nem, valójában már eddig sem volt túlságosan nyugodt, annak ellenére, hogy néhány alkalom kivételével ezt sikeresen leplezte, azonban borzasztóan zavarta, mi több némi félelemmel töltötte el, hogy úgy tűnt, lassan semmivel sem lesz képes hatni Potterre. A közömbösség, valamint a már-már malfoyosnak nevezhető higgadtság… nos ezek nem kifejezetten pozitívak, hacsak nem egy Malfoyról van szó, és ha ráadásul mindez valamiféle potteres zakkantsággal társul…

Miközben azt figyelte, ahogy a másik berakja a pálcákat a szekrény egyik ajtaja mögött rejtőző széfbe, azon gondolkozott, mit tehetne a szerepek visszaállításának érdekében. Elvégre egy Malfoyt nem lehet semmibe venni – különösen nem Draco Malfoyt – és még kevésbé lehet vele így viselkedni, amit jobb lesz minél hamarabb tudatosítani.

Aztán eszébe jutott valami. Végül is… miért ne? Ha felidegesíteni jelen pillanatban nem tudja, akkor kénytelen más módon felhúzni, és amennyiben Potter esetleg úgy reagál, ahogy azért mégsem kellene, arra már ő is föl lesz készülve nem úgy, mint az előbb, amikor néhány pillanatig azt hitte, valóban le fogja támadni…

- Adj egy cigit! – hallatszott a kérésnek nem nevezhető utasítás.

- Mi?! – lepődött meg az előzőeknél is jobban. – Nem adok!

- Miért is?

- Egyrészt mintha kifelejtetted volna a „kérlek" szócskát, másrészt… – hirtelen elhallgatott. Azt csak nem fogja bevallani, hogy roppantul egészségkárosítónak találja a dohányzást, pont ő. Egyáltalán mit érdekli őt Potter egészsége? Na ne… ez a lakosztály, meg ez az egész helyzet kezd rá rossz hatással lenni…

- A te mondataidban sem szokott sűrűn szerepelni, de… Kérek szépen egy cigit, Malfoy! Így jobb?

- Határozottan – bólintott. – Nesze! – hajította oda a cigarettatárcát, amit Potter sikeresen el is kapott – nem hiába volt éveken keresztül fogó.

- Kösz! Bár a „bazdmeg" szócskát mintha kifelejtetted volna – vigyorgott szélesen.

- Nesze, bazdmeg! – vigyorodott el ő is. – Így jobb?

- Határozottan – bólintott még mindig vigyorogva, majd kilépett a szobához tartozó erkélyre.

Draco megcsóválta a fejét. Ez a szituáció egyre furcsább. Tulajdonképpen… ez volt az első olyan beszélgetésük – amennyiben ezt beszélgetésnek lehetett nevezni – amikor egyikőjüknek sem állt szándékában felbosszantani a másikat. Legalábbis neki nem, és gyanította, hogy Potternek sem, mivel akkor megtette volna.

Ez viszont nem fogja megakadályozni abban, hogy véghezvigye, amit eltervezett. Ehhez ennyi iszonyatosan baromira kevés, mi több a kevesebbnél is kevesebb… valójában semmi.

- Nem jössz ki? Szép a kilátás! – érkezett kintről az alig hallható invitálás.

- Nem! – kiáltott vissza, miközben már a fürdéshez szükséges dolgokat szedegette elő az egyik bőröndből.

Neki egészen más elképzelései voltak, mint a kilátásban gyönyörködni. És hamarosan Potter is másban fog gyönyörködni, sőt csorogni fog a nyála, amennyiben valaha visszatér arról a nyamvadt erkélyről…

Vetett egy pillantást a vörös baldachinos ágyra, és egy másodpercre ugyan megfordult a fejében, hogy talán mégsem kellene kísérteni a sorsot… aztán határozott léptekkel átvágva a lakosztályon benyitott a fürdőbe.


	5. Chapter 5

V

V. fejezet

Harry az erkély párkányára könyökölve gyönyörködött a kilátásban, amely valóban lélegzetelállító, mindemellett megnyugtató látványt nyújtott.

A kastély hatalmas parkja a szeme előtt nyújtózott el egészen a mögötte kezdődő erdőig, és ha lábujjhegyre állva kissé kihajolt, apró, szikrázó pontként megpillanthatta az útközben látott tó tükrének egy piciny darabját. A parkot fehér kavicsokkal felszórt szélesebb és keskenyebb sétányok hálózták be keresztül-kasul, mellettük körülbelül embermagasságú sövény húzódott. A gondozott gyepet üde színfoltokként különböző virágszigetek tarkították, itt-ott magányos, ősöregnek tűnő fák magasodtak, középen pedig egy szökőkút sugarai törtek az ég felé, hogy lágyan pergő gyöngyökké bomolva hulljanak vissza a márványmedencébe, és a cseppeken szóródó napfény szivárványt varázsolt a kút köré.

Órákig képes lett volna itt állni, egyszerűen csak nézelődni, és még akkor is fedezett volna fel újabbnál újabb látnivalókat, mint például az egyik közeli hegyen lévő kilátótornyot, vagy egy különösen érdekes, nagymacskára emlékeztető sziklaformációt, amely úgy nézett ki, akárha emberkéz alkotta volna, sőt egy pillanatra megmozdulni látszott.

Megdörgölte a szemét, majd percekig figyelte a furcsa szoborszerűséget, azonban a jelenség nem ismétlődött meg újra, így elkönyvelte magában, hogy mindössze a képzelete játszott vele. Elvégre a sziklák általában nem mozognak, főleg nem a mugli világban…

Pillantása a párkányon heverő cigarettatárcára esett. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve kérte el, és valójában még most sem tudta volna megmondani, miért, de… néha nem is szükséges racionális magyarázatot keresni egy olyan tettre, amire nincs. Végighúzta mutatóujját a tárca oldalán, felpattintotta a fedelét, aztán kiemelt egy cigarettát. Eszében sem volt rágyújtani, ehelyett először morzsolgatni kezdte, majd milliméterről milliméterre haladva lefejtette róla a papírt dohányszemcsékkel hintve tele az erkélyt szegélyező futómuskátlik földjét.

Egy pillanatra átfutott az agyán, hogy vajon ez jót tesz-e ezeknek a szerencsétlen virágoknak.

Talán igaza van Malfoynak… tényleg nem normális dolog ilyeneken morfondírozni, különösen nem ebben a helyzetben, mint ahogy módszeresen felboncolni egy cigarettát sem az. Vagy mégis? Nem mintha ez annyira lényeges lenne…

Most az a lényeges, hogy úgy vette észre, lassan kezdi zavarba ejteni Malfoyt ezzel a megváltozott viselkedésével, ami nem is volt annyira nehéz, mint amennyire elsőre annak látszott, sőt egyre könnyebben ment, bár volt egy-két alkalom, amikor majdnem megingott.

A szoba látványa kétségkívül sokkoló volt, még akkor is, ha tulajdonképpen szerette ezeket a színeket… és túltéve magát első döbbenetén azt sem tudta, mit kellene mondania, abban azonban biztos volt, hogy valami szokatlanul nem oda illőt… valami váratlant. Ami sikerült is.

A pálca „elkérésekor" viszont igencsak nagy volt a kísértés, hogy azt tegye, amire Malfoy számít, különösen a riadt tekintetét látva, ám ezt fél pillanat alatt felülírta az, amit eredetileg eltervezett. Utána pedig minden szinte már jött magától… Természetesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy ez a meccs egyáltalán nincs lefutva, és a másik biztosan készül valamire, amivel megtorolhatja vélt vagy valós sérelmeit. Nem is ő lenne, ha ezt annyiban hagyná, minden bizonnyal nagyon idegesíti, hogy egyelőre nem képes őt semmivel sem kizökkenteni a nyugalmából.

Úgy érezte, Malfoy tehet vagy mondhat akármit, nem fogja tudni feldühíteni. Mostantól kezdve ő diktálja a szabályokat, amely szabályok valószínűleg nem tetszenek majd ő-önzőségének, ám idővel muszáj lesz ráébrednie, hogy Harry Potter is tud játszani, ha akar. És most akart. Egyrészt Malfoynak meg kell tanulnia, hogy nem mehet minden úgy, ahogy ő szeretné, még ha eddig ehhez is szokott hozzá, másrészt… addig nem lesznek képesek együtt dolgozni ezen az ügyön, amíg nem normalizálják valamennyire a viszonyukat. Ez kényszerű, de mindenképpen szükséges, aminek érdekében neki kell lépéseket tennie – kezdve azzal, hogy nem ugrik minden egyes megjegyzésre.

Időközben a lenyugvó nap sugarai vérvörösre festették a szökőkút vizét, és ez a látvány már egyáltalán nem volt megnyugtató, sokkal inkább felzaklató… mintha valóban vérpermet tört volna fel. Csak onnan lehetett tudni, igazából nem az, hogy a peremen néha átcsapó víz tényleg víz volt. Egy pillanatra rossz előérzet kerítette hatalmába, és tekintete automatikusan a furcsa sziklára siklott, mely továbbra is rendíthetetlenül, mozdulatlanul állt előbbi helyén.

Megcsóválta a fejét. Kezd paranoiás lenni a fények játéka, illetve egy olyan jelenség miatt, amit feltehetően mindössze a fáradtságának betudhatóan észlelt, és amint ezt végiggondolta, azonnal érezte, mennyire kimerült, akárha valaki ólomsúlyokat kötözött volna a végtagjaira. Talán itt lenne az ideje kikapcsolódni, nem gondolni semmire, csak pihenni esetleg később megfürdeni és aludni.

Igen. Ezzel az alvással lesznek még problémák… vagyis tulajdonképpen nem. Malfoy bizonyára az ágyat választja, ő meg majd alszik a szekrény előtti egészen kényelmesnek tűnő kanapén. Emiatt nem fognak összeveszni, mivel nem is érdemes, különben meg ezt a három napot igazán kibírja, aztán a portás ígérete szerint kapnak egy-egy külön szobát, ami mindkettejüknek sokkal jobb lesz.

Visszament a lakosztályba, amely teljesen üres volt. Ezek szerint Malfoy vagy lelépett, vagy fürdik, bár inkább az utóbbi, mivel egyrészt annyit nyűglődött a muglik miatt, hogy nem menne önszántából közéjük, másrészt olyan sokat panaszkodott a por miatt is, hogy meglepő lenne, ha az első útja nem a fürdőszobába vezetett volna.

Ő viszont most valóban ki fogja kapcsolni az agyát, ahogyan az előbb már eltervezte, és amint megpillantotta a dohányzóasztalon heverő távirányítót, rögtön tudta, mi erre a legalkalmasabb módszer. Először is beszerzett magának egy párnát az ágyról – mely a változatosság kedvéért szintén piros és szív alakú volt – aztán magához ragadta a távirányítót, majd félig bekúszott az asztal alá. Némi fészkelődést követően minden adott volt a kényelmes tévénézéshez, bár mivel a készülék kissé magasan volt, gyanította, hogy idővel meg fog merevedni a nyaka a folyamatos felfelé bámulástól, azonban valami miatt jobban szeretett így tévézni, mint egy fotelban ücsörögve.

Hamarosan már a csatornákat váltogatta egy valamilyen szinten érdekfeszítő műsort keresgélve, és a roncsderbi közvetítés, amire véletlenül bukkant rá, kifejezetten annak tűnt, valamint elég hangos volt ahhoz, hogy ne aludjon el rajta. Néhány percet követően rájött, hogy ez a műsor nem igazán alkalmas a kikapcsolódásra, ugyanis túlságosan izgalmas, ezért inkább átkapcsolt egy természetfilmeket sugárzó adóra.

Eközben odakint besötétedett, így a lakosztályra is teljes sötétség borult, mindössze a TV villogó képernyője biztosított némi fényforrást.

Akármennyire is nem akarta, muszáj volt eltöprengenie azon, mit csinálhat Malfoy. Egyáltalán hogyan képes valaki ennyi időt eltölteni a fürdőszobában? Tényleg olyan, mint egy csaj… nem, jóval rosszabb. Csak nem fulladt bele a kádba? Nem. Nincsen ekkora szerencse a világon… bár belegondolva valójában sajnálná, sőt magát ezt az egészet, hogy megfordult ilyesmi a fejében… Ez már kezd aggasztó lenni. Mégis mi a frászt törődik ő azzal, mi van Malfoyjal? Meg úgy egyébként is… Minek gondol ilyenekre?

Vajon mire készülhet? Csak nem meztelenül akar kijönni? Elképzelhető… Nem, ilyet elképzelni sem kellene… annak nem lenne jó vége. És valószínűleg ezt még ő sem merné megtenni…

Amint mindez átfutott az agyán, kinyílt a fürdőszoba ajtaja, és kilépett rajta maga a két lábon – de még milyen formásan izmos lábakon – járó kísértés önnön tökéletes valójában, aki ugyan nem volt meztelen… csak majdnem. A helyiségből kiszűrődő fény megvilágította arányosan kisportolt alakját, szinte kontúrt vonva köré még jobban kihangsúlyozta azt, halovány bőrén akárcsak apró gyémántok vízcseppek csillogtak, és mindösszesen egy fekete, testhez tapadó boxeralsó választotta el ezt a gyönyörű testet a teljes mezítlenségtől, amely mintha ott se lett volna inkább kiemelte, amit ki kellett emelnie.

Igaza volt amikor azt mondta magáról, hogy tökéletes – külsőre mindenképpen. Hogy nézhet ki valaki _ennyire_ jól?

Érezte, hogy nemcsak a nyaka fog megmerevedni ebben a pozícióban, hanem egyéb testrésze is, sőt már most olyan merevedése volt pusztán magától a látványtól, amivel szinte lyukat váj a padlóba, és sajnálta, hogy a párnát a könyöke alá tette, nem pedig valahová lejjebb, mert kezdett az egész iszonyatosan fájdalmas lenni, emellett örült annak, hogy majdnem sötét van a szobában, így a másik valószínűleg nem látja, milyen tágra nyílt szemekkel, és csaknem csorgó nyállal bámulja.

Hogy lehet valaki _ennyire_ kívánatos, és egyben _ennyire_ kegyetlen?!

A rohadt életbe! Valami másra kell gondolni… egészen másra. Akár a Patrónus Bűbáj esetében, csak most nem a legjobb emlékre, hanem valami igazán visszataszítóra…

Pókok! Nem. A pók nem jó, neki semmi baja a pókokkal, Ron iszonyodik tőlük és nem ő.

Kígyók! Nem. A kígyókkal sincs semmi baja… és különben is, azokról most egészen másra asszociálna…

Bassza meg! Igen, azt kellene tennie, mégpedig keményen és alaposan, hogy megtanulja, ilyet nem illik csinálni, mi több nem szabad ilyen átkozottul szexinek sem lenni… de mégsem kellene… A fenébe! Nem, inkább fenékbe… Ez őrjítően kibírhatatlan!

Umbridge! Mi? Igen… ez elég jó, pontosabban elég rossz. Dolores Jane Umbridge, a békaképű boszorkány… mondjuk rózsaszín fodros bikiniben, megspékelve egy felé irányuló kihívóan csábító pillantással. Gusztustalan.

Már ettől a gondolattól is eléggé felkavarodott a gyomra, így végre képes volt elszakítani a tekintetét a kétségkívül fokozottan izgató látványtól, és újra a tévére fókuszálni. Legalábbis úgy tenni, mint aki a tévére fókuszál.

Látni ugyan nem látta, valahogyan mégis érzékelte, ahogy a másik egy párduc kecsességének mozgásával elindul a villanykapcsoló felé, mire néhány pillanat múlva a lakosztályt vakító fényesség árasztotta el. Aztán fogta a bőröndjeit, és ugyanebben az öltözetben – jobban mondva vetkőzetben – amiben volt, hozzáfogott bepakolni a ruháit a szekrénybe.

Nem mert odanézni… azaz nem akart odanézni, mégis kénytelen volt, és mindössze a néha beúszó fodros-bikinis Umbridge-kép lohasztotta le némileg a vágyát, ami újra meg újra feltámadt, amint arra a vérforralóan kívánatos testre pillantott. Az érzékek gyötrelmes kínzása…

Szinte megváltásként hatott az ajtón felhangzó kopogás, mire ő gyorsan elfordította a fejét, úgy téve, mint aki teljesen elmerült a képernyő bámulásában, holott azt sem tudta volna megmondani, miről szól egyáltalán a műsor, és csak a szeme sarkából észlelte, ahogy Malfoy egy fintor kíséretében kissé ingerülten megcsóválja a fejét, majd kilép a képből. Selyemsusogás hallatszott, aztán léptek, halk beszélgetés, végül ajtócsukódás.

- Hoztak nekünk kaját, Potter – szólalt meg a szokásos stílusában. – A kastély tulajdonosának ajándéka a kellemetlenségekért. Amiért te is felállhattál volna, ha nem bámulnád ilyen mereven azt a szart!

- Már állok basszameg… és kőkeményen merev vagyok – mormogta érthetetlenül maga elé.

- Mondtál valamit?

- Csak annyit, hogy nem vagyok éhes – hadarta gyorsan.

Hallott valami fújtatásra emlékeztető hangot, majd egy kis halk nyiszorgást – Malfoy helyet foglalt a bőrfotelok egyikében – aztán apró koppanásokat – feltette a lábát az asztalra – ezt követően pedig alig észrevehető zörejeket. Látta maga előtt, ahogy a másik elegáns mozdulatokkal leemeli a fedőket, de nem akart odanézni, mivel izgalma már némileg mérséklődött, és nem szerette volna megint érezni azt a fájdalmasan feszítő érzést… azaz nagyon is szerette volna, azonban nem így…

- Biztos nem vagy éhes… Harry? – kérdezte lágy hangon.

Ez gonosz volt. Nagyon gonosz… ugyanis ő a neve, illetve a hangnem hallatán ösztönösen odakapta a fejét, és valószínűleg a másik is erre számított… mert pontosan ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy érzéki nyelvjátékkal lenyalogasson egy szerencsés eperszemről egy jó adag tejszínhabot, majd az egészet eltüntesse a szájában úgy, hogy némi hab még ott csillogjon az ajkain…

Érezte, ahogy a szemei csészealj méretűre kerekednek, és csak azért nem vörösödött el a szemérmetlenül kihívó mozdulatok láttán, mivel egyszerűen nem volt annyi vére, hogy még az arcába is jusson belőle.

Umbridge! Nem… tíz Umbridge. Nem! Umbridge és Argus Frics szodómikus kapcsolata Mrs. Norrisszal és egy házimanóval – elnézést a házimanóktól… Ez a groteszk gondolat elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy képes legyen visszafordulni a tévé felé, és ugyan ezt követően folyamatosan az a képsor pergett szorosan lehunyt szemei előtt, ahogyan a másik azt az eperszemet kényezteti, a világ minden kincséért sem nézett volna oda, hogy újra lássa élőben is az egészet.

Azt már képtelen lett volna elviselni, képtelen lett volna uralkodni magán, és így is attól tartott, hogyha esetleg megmozdul vagy Malfoy csinál még valamit, akkor azonnal elélvez… bár lassan már az sem érdekelte volna, csak történjen meg minél hamarabb…

- Elmegyek! – Ez mintha kissé idegesen hangzott volna.

- Én is mindjárt… – dünnyögte tenyerébe temetett arccal.

- Mondtál valamit? – Ez már szinte hisztérikus volt.

- Menj csak nyugodtan. – Maga is meglepődött, hogy egyáltalán képes egy összefüggő mondatot elmondani, még ha ilyen rövidet is.

Matatás. Susogás. Újabb matatás. Ágyúdörgésnek is beillő ajtócsapódás…

Amint ezt meghallotta, olyan lendülettel fordult a hátára, hogy beverte a térdét az asztal aljába, de ez már nem igazán számított. Már az sem számított volna, ha Malfoy visszajön…

Egy rántással tépte le magáról a nadrágot az alsóval együtt, és szinte hozzá sem kellett érnie magához, hogy a csúcsra érjen, örökkévalóságnak tűnő ideig elveszve a lehunyt szemhéjai mögött megelevenedő, szikrázó csillagporos ködben…

Mikor úgy-ahogy magához tért, még mindig egyedül volt… és néhány perc elteltével gondolkodásra tudta serkenteni agysejtjeit, melyek az elmúlt körülbelül fél órában igencsak nagy megerőltetésnek voltak kitéve.

Vajon mit akarhatott ezzel elérni Malfoy? Biztosan nem azt, amit sikerült: azaz közvetve egy olyan orbitális orgazmust okozni neki, amilyet már régóta nem élt át, sőt így visszaemlékezve… talán soha.

Feltehetően azt hitte, hogy ő majd ráveti magát, amiért kinevetheti és gúnyolhatja, vagy akár fel is jelentheti szexuális zaklatásért… de hiszen valójában ő maga volt a szexuális zaklatás az egész megjelenésével, és mindazzal, amit csinált.

Az eperrel való ügyködése… Elég volt visszaidéznie azokat a képsorokat, érezte, hogy már megint kőkemény odalent. Esetleg… itt lenne az ideje neki is közelebbről feltérképeznie azt a bizonyos fürdőszobát…


End file.
